


Home for the Holidays

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Vacation, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Barry and Iris rent a cabin in the mountains for Christmas. 100% fluff!





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WestallenGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestallenGirl/gifts).



It was Christmas Eve Eve and 100 miles Northeast of Central City, the Smoky Mountains were covered in a blanket of snow. On the outskirts of a small town, the kind they make cheesy Hallmark Christmas movies about, on the side of the mountain, a little log cabin would be the cozy home of Barry and Iris West-Allen for the holiday.

Iris gasped in admiration when they first arrived.

“It’s so beautiful!”

Barry, who’d been carrying her as he ran them there, kissed her forehead before putting her down.

“I knew you’d love it. I’ll be right back with our stuff”

Barry sped away, leaving Iris alone for only a brief moment as he ran their luggage to the cabin.

Iris went up the steps to the wrap around porch, where she could appreciate the view of the beautiful scenery from every angle. She took a deep breath, the mountain air was invigorating. She was far away from the chaotic sounds of downtown in a city and closed her eyes to listen to the sweet songbirds’ tune.

The cabin’s window sills and the porch’s rail were frosted with snow. A wreath with colorful lights hung on the front door, which was flanked by poinsettias. It was the most picturesque place to spend Christmas.

“Iris,” Barry called from the front door. “You have to see this.”

She went to him. He moved aside so she could walk into the cabin. The first thing that could her attention was the 10 foot tall Christmas tree in the center of the living room. It was filled with white and silver ornaments. A shining star topped it.

“It’s so beautiful!” Iris said in awe.

Barry tapped the suitcase they’d pack with their own artificial tree and ornaments. “I guess we didn’t need to bring one after all.”

“Or, we could have two.”

“You’re really in the Christmas spirit this year.

Iris shrugged. “I’m just glad there are no meta problems to mess up our cozy holiday.”

She ran her hand up and down Barry’s sweater. He looked over her shoulder and something made him smile. Taking Iris by the hand, Barry led her across the cabin, to the doorway to the bedroom, where mistletoe hung.

“They really thought of everything.” Iris commented.

“Actually, this,” Barry pointed to the mistletoe. “Was me.”

He snaked his arm around Iris and pulled her in for a kiss.

The following more was Christmas Eve. Iris woke up Barry with a kiss on his cheek.

“Merry Christmas Eve.” She whispered.

Barry’s eyes fluttered open. He smiled as soon as he saw his wife laying next to him. He kissed her hand.

“Are you cold?” He asked.

“A little.” Iris admitted. “I know we were so hot when we finally went to bed last night that we thought we didn’t need the heavy blanket, but maybe tonight we’ll keep it close by so we can grab it later.”

“Your hands are like ice.”

“Warm me up then.”

Iris moved closer to her husband and wrapped her body around him. She ran her hands up and down his chest and back.

Together, they made blueberry pancakes for breakfast. They sat side by side at the kitchen table so they could both look out the large windows.

“That’s the secret.” Barry said. “You do it that way and you’ll never have another pancake disaster.”

“Are you sure that really works? Or, is it just one of those Pinterest life hack thingys that’s full of crap but nobody notices because they’re too lazy to actually try it?”

“It works!” Barry insisted.

“Ok. Next time I make pancakes I will pour the batter into an empty syrup container and used the lid to squirt it onto the pan.”

Barry moved his fork around his pancake. “Perfect circle guarantee!”

Iris giggled. She took another bite of her food and looked out the window. Her jaw dropped when she saw snowflakes falling.

“Babe, it’s snowing!” She gasped.

They abandoned their breakfast. Barry speed dressed himself and Iris in their coats, scarfs, earmuff, and gloves. They ran outside.

It was freezing cold, but the sky was fairly bright. Snow was falling at a steady, but not overwhelming pace. The wind carried the sweet smells of the cider trees to their noses.

Iris threw her hands in the air to catch some of the falling snow. She spun around, feeling giddy.

Barry came up behind her and put his arms around her. Iris leaned back on him.

“It’s going to be a white Christmas.” Barry said.

Iris looked up at him. “This moment is perfect. I wish it could last forever.”

Barry smirked. “Well, not forever, but I can make it last a lot longer.”

The wind stopped. The snowflakes that were falling stood still in midair. It was as if time paused. Iris smiled up at Barry, knowing he was using his powers to bring her into Flashtime.

Iris took in the experience. “I feel like I’m in a snow globe.”

Barry slid his hands down her arms. He laced their finger together (as best he could with their gloves) and began to sway.

“I want to dance with you.”

“I always want to dance with you.” Iris replied.

She put her head on Barry’s chest. She could hear the rapid beating of his heart, in such contrast to the stillness around her. Being a speedster meant Barry always had a fast heart rate. But, Iris felt pride knowing another reason, was her dancing with him.

After a few more dances, a snowball fight, a few Christmas movies while cuddling on the couch, and a sad attempt at a gingerbread house, the day had come to an end. Christmas was merely hours away. Barry and Iris laid in bed, but Barry couldn’t sleep.

“I feel like a little kid again.” He told Iris. “I’m too excited to sleep.”

“I think it’s all the candy you ate instead of using for our gingerbread house’s roof.”

“I have a very fast metabolism!”

“I love how your always so warm.” Iris purred. She nuzzled her face in Barry’s neck. “Will you hold me all night so I don’t get cold?”

He kissed her head. “Sure.”

“Thank you.”

“If you want, I can make you really warm.” Barry offered.

Iris felt butterflies in her stomach. She thought she knew exactly what Barry was suggesting. “Babe, you want to go again?!”

Barry breathed a laugh. “That’s actually not what I was going to say.”

“What is it then?”

Barry began to gently vibrate his body. “I can do it to you too, if you want.” He said, his voice vibrating too. It reminded Iris of her late night meetings on rooftops with The Streak.

“Yes please.” She said.

Barry held her close and vibrated her body as well. They fell into a steady rhythm together, so it no longer felt like they were moving at all.

Iris sighed in relaxation. “I do feel warmer. You’re powers are endlessly useful in bed.”

Barry looked very pleased with himself. He brushed Iris’ hair away and kissed her forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

Christmas morning arrived with more snow. The first thing Iris did when she got up was gaze out the window, admiring the winter wonderland. Barry soon joined her, with cups of hot cocoa in each hand.

“One for my beautiful wife.” He said, handing Iris hers. “And, one for me.”

Iris kissed him. He already tasted like chocolate.

“Thank you, baby.”

“It’s Christmas!” He cheered.

“And, it’s snowing!”

Barry kissed Iris on the cheek. “Everything is perfect. This is the best Christmas ever.”

Iris batted her eyes at him. Before she could give him a flirty reply, her phone rang.

“Who is it?” Barry asked.

“My dad. He wants to Facetime.”

Iris answered the call. The happy faces of Joe West and Cecile Horton appeared.

“Merry Christmas!” They said in unison.

“Merry Christmas to you.” Barry said.

“We miss you two.” Joe told Barry and Iris.

“You’ll see us soon.” Barry assured him.

“Are you having a good time?”

“The best!” Iris gushed. “Dad, this place is so gorgeous. The trees, the mountains, they’re breathtaking. It’s been snowing too.”

“Sounds perfect.” Joe said.

Barry put his arm around Iris. “My thoughts exactly.”

“How’s your family, Cecile?” Iris asked.

“Oh, everyone was so excited to see Jenna.” Cecile lit up as she spoke. “That baby girl has been passed around more than the potatoes. My sister gave her the most adorable little outfits. I’ll send you pictures.”

Iris giggled. She could picture how cute her baby sister would look. She also loved seeing Cecile get so excited.

“What are you up to?” Joe asked.

“We’ve played in the snow, built a gingerbread house, and watched a handful of Christmas movies.” Barry reported.

“Christmas movies? Any recommendations?” Cecile wondered.

Barry grimaced and scratched his neck.

Iris was proud to say, “Last night, we watched The Princess Switch. It was so good.”

Cecile grabbed Joe’s arm. “Honey, we should watch that.”

Joe and Barry exchanged pained looks.

In a poor attempt at sounding excited, Joe said, “Yeah. That will be fun.”

Iris laughed into her mug of hot cocoa.

“Thanks for teaching me how to make Grandma Esther’s special hot cocoa.” Barry told Joe.

“No problem.” He said. “So, what are your plans for today?”

Iris looked up at her husband. “Barry and I were just about to open presents when you called.”

“We won’t keep you then. Merry Christmas!”

This time, in unison, it was Barry and Iris who said, “Merry Christmas!”

The call ended. A black screen replaced the imagine of Joe and Cecile. Iris put her phone away.

“That was nice.” Barry remarked.

Iris smiled feebly. “Yeah.”

Always in tune to her emotions, Barry raised his eyebrows. “Iris?”

“I just miss them. I’m having a great time and I’m glad we took this time away, just you and me, but, this is the first Christmas I’m spending away from home. I guess I’m a little homesick.” She explained.

Barry hugged her. “That’s ok.”

Iris melted into his arms. She put her head on his shoulder. “You must miss your parents a lot too.”

“I do.” He admitted. “But, I’m not homesick.”

“No?”

Barry shook his head. “No. I can’t be when I’m with you.”

Iris picked her head up so she could look at him.

“You’re my home, Iris.” Barry repeated his wedding vow. “It doesn’t matter where we are. As long as you’re next to me, I’m home.”

Iris surged forward and kissed him. Held tight in his arms, his lips so sweet and so insistent, Iris felt it too. She really was home.


End file.
